All-City
All-City is the thirteenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Rembrandt, as he attempts to take The Warriors "all-city", by leaving their mark on a number of trains in Pelham's Train yard. Gangs * The Boppers * The Hi-Hats * The Hurricanes * The Jones Street Boys * The Gramercy Riffs * The Moonrunners * The Rogues * The Saracens * The Savage Huns * The Van Cortlandt Rangers * The Warriors * The Cops Summary *There are some fresh new trains at the Pelham Trainyard. Bomb those mothers and take the Warriors All-City. Story *Date: July 10, 1979 *Time: 1:27 am *Place: Pelham Trainyard *Days until meeting: 2 In The Warriors' hangout, Warlord Cleon tells Rembrandt that it's time to take the gang "all-city". Cleon leads Rembrandt, Snow and Fox to meet up with Scopes at the Pelham Trainyard. The level then cuts to the Gramercy Riffs' hangout. It is two days until the meeting, and Riffs' leader Cyrus sends his second-in-command Masai to invite his chosen gangs to the meeting, outlining his conditions for the gangs in attendance. A Riff member invites the Hi-Hats to the meeting, before inviting the Bensonhurst-based Saracens and Jones Street Boys. The Van Cortlandt Rangers are invited to the meeting, as are the Moonrunners after a Riff member meets with them outside of the Red Devil. The Hurricanes, Savage Huns and Boppers are visited by a Riff member, as are Luther and the Rogues. The level then returns to The Warriors, who have met up with Scopes in Pelham. Scopes explains that Rembrandt should be able to tag the new trains in the yard, though he warns the Warparty that they should watch out for the Moonrunners, as the trainyard is their territory. Cleon and Scopes leave shortly after, and the Warparty make their way into the trainyard, where Rembrandt tags the first train and Fox sets out to find the other new trains. Rembrandt and Snow then make their way through the trainyard, defeating several groups of Moonrunners and then destroying the security guards' radio. Fox then arrives; informing Rembrandt and Snow where the next three trains are, before leaving to find the final two. Rembrandt and Snow find and tag the next four trains, before regrouping with Fox. Scopes then arrives to inform them that when they destroyed the radio earlier, they alerted the cops, who are now arriving at the trainyard. Scopes leaves, and Rembrandt tags the final two trains, before leaving the trainyard. Later, Rembrandt and Scopes watch as a train bearing The Warriors' logo passes them. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Rembrandt P2-Snow *High Score: 15000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 18 *Arenas: 1 (A) Pick up some paint, then head to the Icon. Now you have to bomb the train. It will require that you do three separate tags. Once you're done, head to the Icon. Now the Moonrunners will come out to defend the trains. Now go to the Icon. Go to the door and unlock it. Go into the next door and destroy the dispatcher. (B) Now you have 4 more trains to bomb. They're indicated by an Icon. This mission cheats... just telling you. There will be absolutely NO cops around but then once you start to spray, there will be about 4. Just run and hide till the heat cools down. Once you bomb all of the trains, go to the Icon. © Great... you've got MORE cops to deal with. But now you have Fox and Snow so just tell them to protect you. There are two more trains to bomb, ones below you and the other is across the way. Once they're all done, get to the exit! Bonus Objectives *Snuff out the 4 burners. Script (Cleon is talking with Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox.) Cleon: It's time to take the Warriors all city Rembrandt. There's some fresh cars up in Pelham trainyard and we're gonna do 'em up Warriors style. Scopes is gonna meet us up in Pelham with a plan. Let's go. (Cleon, Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox leave the Warriors hangout.) (Cut to Cleon, Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox on the Coney subway station and board the train to Pelham.) (Cut to Masai and Cyrus at the Riffs' hangout.) Masai: So where do we start? Cyrus: We need to spread the word. We must reach out into every corner, cross every border... and convince. (Cut to various Riff members going to Soho to meet the Hi-Hats, Bensonhurst to meet the Saracens and Jones Street Boys, Van Courtlandt Park to meet the Van Courtlandt Rangers, the Red Devil to meet the Moonrunners, Spanish Harlem to meet the Hurricanes, Chinatown to meet the Savage Huns, and Harlem to meet the Boppers and telling them about to the meeting.) Cyrus: Convey our message... our motive; and it must be with respect, not force, that they accept our invitation. As this word spreads, and possibility enters the minds of all the city's gangs, then this message, this wisdom will begin to make sense. There is no other way. This is our destiny and this is our will. Now go let all the gangs know about the truce, forget no one under our network. No more than 9 delegates may attend from any given gang, and on this day I want no action. No soldier will carry a shank, a bat, a brick, a stick or a gun. Now go Masai and let our troops know what must be done. (Masai leaves to inform the Riffs about what he just heard.) (Cut to a Riff talking with Luther about the meeting.) Luther: Yeah, we'll be there. (The Riff walks away and Luther turns to his fellow Rogues.) Luther''' (shoving'' Cropsy''):'' We're going to a party man, drive! '''''Pelham Trainyard, 1:27 am, July 10, 1979, 2 days before the meeting. (Cut to Cleon, Rembrandt, Snow and Fox waiting for Scopes. Scopes arrives.) Scopes''' (walking towards them fist-pumping'' Cleon and Rembrandt''):'' What's up, Warriors? '''''Rembrandt: How you feelin' bro? Scopes: Solid man. That Soho clown shit's old news, but I figured I still owed y'all one. Cleon''' (to'' Snow and Fox''):'' You guys all know Scopes, he's been bombin' this yard for years and with his help we're gonna take our name all city! '''''Scopes: So listen up, cause here's how she goes... We got some new trains hittin' these NYC lines; a few of 'em are easy, but some of 'em are gonna be a bitch to find. I wouldn't do no throw-ups, just burners and bombs; these trains go all city, but don't sweat it, stay calm, ya dig? Oh ya, and watch out for them Moonrunners, they don't like no newcomers wearin' the wrong colors gettin' up an' taggin' their turf, alright brothas? (Scopes walks away.) Cleon''' (to the'' Warriors''):'' You get all that, Warriors? '''''Rembrandt: Yeah Warchief! Fox: I got it man. Cleon: All right. Fox, you got scout. Snow, you're the muscle. And Rembrandt, it's time to live up to that name you got. See to it that the Warriors is all city by mornin'. (Cleon walks away as Rembrandt takes out his spray can and begins shaking it.) (Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox break the wooden gates that enter a small tunnel out to the Pelham Trainyard.) Rembrandt''' (spotting a new train):'' Look, there's a clean one right there. '''''Fox: I'll go check the yard to see if I can find the other trains. (Fox hops down and heads further into the Pelham Trainyard to find more trains.) Rembrandt: Looks like it's just you and me Snow... let's do it! (Rembrandt lays down a burner all across the new train.) Rembrandt: Got it! Let's go! Snow: Lookin' good, man! (Rembrandt and Snow check the rest of the yard out to look for more trains.) (Cut to Deke and four other Moonrunners enter through the gate and spot Rembrandt and Snow.) Deke: Hey! You don't belong here! These trains are ours! (Deke and the four Moonrunners walk towards Rembrandt and Snow.) Deke: Don't test me, man! I'm warnin' you! (Rembrandt and Snow wreck Deke and the four Moonrunners before entering through the gate. Along the way, they enter an empty subway car and spot two transit cops walking past the new trains and come across Rembrandt's burner.) Transit Cop #1: Shit! Someone's messin' up the new trains! Transit Cop #2: Dispatch, I got a 10-64V in progress. Dispatch: 10-4, additional units dispatched. Rembrandt: Damn it! The transit cops are onto us! We gotta find a way to cut their radio! (Rembrandt and Snow spot a building nearby, picks the lock, and enters the building.) Rembrandt''' (spotting the transit cops' radio with a transit cop dispatcher sitting nearby):'' There's their radio! If we smash it, we'll be home free. (Rembrandt and Snow take out the transit cop dispatcher and the radio.) (Cut to Rembrandt and Snow talking when Fox enters the room.) '''''Fox: We got a problem. There's two trains I can't find yet. But I spotted four new trains in the yard. Hit 'em up, I'll keep looking for the others. We'll meet on the roof of the mechanics bay. Rembrandt: Cool man. Good luck! Alright Snow, let's rock these trains. (Rembrandt and Snow exit the transit cop dispatcher room and head towards the four new trains in the yard, brawling and escaping from the Moonrunners and transit cops and laying down four burners on the new trains.) (Cut to Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox on top of the roof of the mechanics' bay.) Fox''' (walking towards'' Rembrandt and Snow''):'' You nail all those trains!? '''''Rembrandt: Yeah we got 'em. You find anymore? Fox: Yeah, two more. One's through the gate I just opened over there. The other's in the mechanics' bay below us. (Scopes walks towards the Warriors.) Scopes: YO REMBRANDT! You guys better book. That radio you busted was a straight link to the local precinct. Okay, the cops think there's trouble and they're comin' here now! I'm splittin'. Good luck boys! (Scopes walks away.) Rembrandt: Thanks for the warning, man. (Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox enter the mechanics' bay below them.) Rembrandt: There it is! Man, by mornin', the Warriors is gonna be all city! Haha! Yeah! (Rembrandt lays down a burner on the new train and heads towards the gate Fox just opened and lays down another burner on the last train.) Rembrandt: Cool! Now let's get outta here and head back to Coney! (Rembrandt, Snow, and Fox exit Pelham Trainyard.) (Cut to Rembrandt and Scopes on a building overlooking Pelham Trainyard when a new train passes by with a Warriors burner on its side. Rembrandt and Scopes turn around and give each other a congratulatory down low high-five.) DJ Reports Okay, boppers. Here's the latest word around town. If you've been staying on track, then you've noticed that a new crew has managed to take themselves all-city. That one-time small-time outfit from Coney, the Warriors, has managed to put their name on the map. The Moonrunners should have been keeping their eyes on more than the Van Courtlandt Rangers up in Pelham. In Soho, Crackerjack led the Hi-Hats in a standout performance and floored the crowd of Panzers who tried to soldier into the show without tickets. Looks like Crackerjack is getting a handle on things in Soho after all. And now for the news everybody's been waiting to hear. Cyrus wanted me to let you all know... that it's on. And if you don't know what it is, then you're tuned into the wrong station, baby. Now, those of you that do know, know the rules and you know what you gotta do. My advice is to follow the plan of the magic man, boppers. You're not gonna go wrong with him around. That's all I've got for you tonight, babies. Stay loose. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions